1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to beverage dispensing. More particularly, it relates to a device for pouring and sealing the beverage container to which it is releasably attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices known that aid in the pouring of liquids. Some include ball stoppers, and others use the ball as a means to meter the flow of the liquid during pouring. On shortfall present in all of the known devices, is that the ball stopper often interferes with the smooth pouring of the liquid. This is especially true when the liquid is alcoholic, or a sweet drink with a higher than average sugar content.
Generally, in these instances, after a few uses, the sugars in the liquids tend to accumulate on the ball and the chamber within which it is disposed. Once this happens, the ball becomes more of a hindrance than an aid in the pouring of the liquid.
It is therefore an aspect of the invention to provide a beverage saver/pourer that overcomes the shortfalls of the prior art and provides consistent pouring and sealing capability on demand and without the need for constant rinsing and/or cleaning.